


Bucket List

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Case Fic, Drunk confessions, Gen, In Vino Veritas, No pairing - Freeform, Unexpected Virgin, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Dean join Claire on a vampire hunt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: SPN Poly Bingo, SPN TFW Bingo





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Claire/Dean/Sam square, my SPN TFW Bingo card, the In Vino Veritas/Drunk Confessions square, and my BTZ Bingo card, the Unexpected Virgin square.

Jody obviously hadn’t told the girls the whole story of what was going on – Jack, God, the end of the world, how crazy things had been for Sam and Dean lately. When they met up with Claire to help with a vamp case, they were a little worried about someone getting hurt.

Sure, they’d gotten some mojo back from Fortuna, but they were erring on the side of careful just in case, especially because any screw up could mean Claire getting hurt.

It ended up that the nest was small and easy to handle between the three of them, so their worry was for nothing.

When Claire announced, “Time for a shower and a drink, meet y’all at the bar,” Sam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Sure, Claire was old enough to drink (and probably had been drinking for much longer than was legal) but to them sometimes she was still that messed up teenager that Jimmy Novak had left behind.

By the time Sam and Dean made it to the bar, Claire already had an empty glass on the table in front of her. She was halfway through her second beer, grinning at them as they came over to her.

“Hey, Tony!” Claire hollered, waving at the bartender. “Two more for these guys, please!”

Dean gave _Tony_ a little wave, wondering how friendly Claire and the bartender had gotten prior to their arrival. He and Sam shared a look as they slid into the booth across from Claire.

Tony brought the drinks quickly and Claire raised her glass toward Sam and Dean. “To us!” she said happily, clinking their glasses and taking a large gulp. Dean chuckled, following Claire’s lead, while Sam just took a sip.

Conversation was pretty easy, Sam pestering Claire for details of what she’d been up to lately, what monsters she’d hunted, who she’d paired up with on cases. Claire, in turn, asked them about what drama they’d gotten into lately.

Dean didn’t really want to tell Claire the whole story, but since she was adult enough to be out at the bar with them to celebrate a win, Sam told her the nutshell version.

“End of the world, huh?” Claire finally said, well into her fourth beer now. “How many times have you two dealt with the end of the world now? Like, twelve?” Claire laughed at her own bad joke, leaning back in the booth. “Fuck, man,” Claire sighed, staring off into the distance. “If the end of the world’s coming, I should probably get working on my bucket list, yeah?”

Dean waved at Tony for another round for himself and Sam, and to bring Claire a water. “Nah, the world’s not gonna end. You’ve got plenty of time to finish that bucket list.”

Claire sighed wistfully. “I guess. Winchesters always save the day. But still…” Tony stopped by with the drinks and Claire paused the conversation to wink at him and gulp some water. “There are some things that I need to do before… whether the end of the world gets me or some monster does.”

The table was quiet for a minute, neither Winchester knowing exactly what to say. Reassurances that Claire wasn’t going to die soon felt like too much wishful thinking, and perhaps a little too much teasing fate. A hunter’s life was never a long one.

“Getting fucked, of course, is number one.”

Sam choked on his beer, while Dean’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. That was not something that either man had expected to hear from Claire – first the drinking with her and now talk of sex? This was not what they’d signed up for.

But also, Dean couldn’t help but be surprised that Claire was a virgin. He had almost formed a question, but Sam’s faster (and much more appropriate) words came first.

“I think it’s time we called it a night,” Sam said. “Don’t worry about your bucket list, Claire. Everything happens at the right time, you’ll see.”

Claire sighed, eyes glassy and beer-tired. “I guess so. Thanks for a great hunt and drink, fellas.”

She stood, a bit wobbly, the boys following her. Claire stopped at the bar, slipping a piece of paper to Tony as she waved goodbye. Sam and Dean met eyes, chuckling to themselves as they paid.

Maybe Claire would get working on that bucket list sooner than later.


End file.
